1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to powered or automated tools and devices for operating a conventionally manually operated device, and more particularly to an electrically powered device for raising and lowering the top of a vertically folding camper or trailer. The device generally comprises a gear reduction unit which has an output driving the camper raising and lowering mechanism, and an input driven by a portable electric drill, electric screwdriver, or similar "cordless" power tool. The power tool may be powered by a self contained battery pack, or may alternatively be powered by a larger remote battery electrically connected thereto by a specialized power cord and connector assembly, to provide a longer duration of operation between recharges of the battery. The remote battery may be electrically connected to the electrical system of the towing vehicle and trailer, if desired, in order to maintain the electrical charge of the remote battery for use when desired.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vertically folding campers and camper trailer vehicles have been known for quite some time, as their advantages in terms of compact storage and ease of towing due to the relatively low center of gravity and lowered wind resistance, are well known. Typically, such campers or trailers include a relatively complex mechanism to raise or lower the upper portion of the camper, generally by means of a hand operated crank. While the upper portion of such a camper typically weighs no more than a few hundred pounds at the most, the mechanical friction involved in the relatively complex mechanism, and the need to raise the upper portion by at least a few feet, result in considerable manual effort being required to raise and lower the top of such a camper using the conventional hand crank commonly provided with such equipment.
The physical effort involved can be quite daunting to many persons, particularly those who may suffer from arthritis or some other problem which makes it difficult for them to manipulate a hand crank with the force required. Also, the effort required to raise and lower the upper portion of such campers and trailers often discourages the owners of such vehicles from using them for relatively short stays at any given location, as some may not consider it worth the effort of erecting and lowering the upper portion of the device for a short stay. This is a shame, as the efficiency and compact storage of such folding campers and the like makes them highly desirable to many persons.
Accordingly, a need will be seen for a device which is adaptable to the crank mechanism of a folding camper, trailer, or the like, and which provides for the powered raising or lowering of the folding portion of the vehicle. The device preferably incorporates a sufficiently high gear reduction that a relatively small electric motor may be used, with the gear reduction further serving as a locking mechanism to preclude the collapse of the folding portions of the camper. The electrically powered component may comprise a cordless electric drill, screwdriver, or the like, including a slip clutch so as to preclude burnout of the motor when the camper top reaches its full extension or retraction. The present invention may also include means of electrically connecting the electric drive unit to a larger remote battery, for longer operation between recharging of the battery. A discussion of the prior art known to the present inventor, and its differences and distinctions from the present invention, is provided below.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,024,059 issued on Mar. 6, 1962 to Leo J. Hagenson describes a Collapsible And Expanding House Trailer, wherein the upper portion retracts and extends vertically from the lower portion. Portions of the side walls fold inwardly when the top is retracted. Hagenson provides a permanently installed electric motor permanently connected to the drive mechanism for the upper portion of the trailer, and which is permanently connected electrically to a conventional 12 volt vehicle battery. The present motor is removably attached to the gear box crank mechanism of the folding camper, and is physically removed when not in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,507,535 issued on Apr. 21, 1970 to Joseph D. Wallace describes a Camping Trailer Lift Mechanism using a manual crank to operate a jack screw, which in turn raises and lowers a series of cables disposed within the telescoping corners of the vehicle. The vehicle disclosed is essentially that of the well known folding camper produced by the Coleman Company, and the rights to the invention have been assigned to the Coleman Company. No powered or automated means of raising or lowering the top of the Wallace camper vehicle is disclosed. The present invention is adaptable for portable powered use in raising and lowering the upper portion of a camper vehicle such as the Wallace vehicle, as Wallace does not anticipate any need for such a portable powered means of operating the upper portion of his vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,514,150 issued on May 26, 1970 to Joseph D. Wallace describes a Camping Trailer Lift Mechanism similar to that discussed immediately above in the '535 patent to the same inventor. In the later '150 patent, the inventor recognizes the need for some powered means of raising and lowering the upper portion of the camper vehicle, and provides an electric motor to do so. However, the motor is permanently mounted to the trailer frame, unlike the portable and hand held unit of the present invention. The portable and removable nature of the present hand operated power drive allows the drive to be removed in the event of malfunction, and the top of the camper operated manually. No such manual operation is possible with the permanently installed motor of the Wallace '150 patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,529 issued on Sep. 21, 1976 to Lloyd L. Bontrager describes a Lift Mechanism For A Camper Top, having a manually operated crank which is used to raise and lower the top through a mechanical linkage. Bontrager provides only a means of releasing the ratchet action when the crank is turned to lower the top. No automated raising or lowering means is provided by Bontrager, either permanently installed or portable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,300 issued on Apr. 14, 1987 to Steven J. Penny et al. describes a Camper having a folding roof and side walls actuated by a mechanical linkage and powered by an electric motor. Aside from the question of operability raised by the arrangement of the pinion drive gear and worm driven gear, it is noted that the electric motor is permanently connected and permanently installed within the structure of the camper, unlike the portable, externally disposed motor of the present crank system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,230 issued on Oct. 10, 1989 to Anthony Levine describes an Electrically Powered Automobile Jack And Nut Remover, comprising an electric motor and gear reduction drive which is powered from the cigarette lighter or auxiliary electrical power outlet of an automobile. However, the motor and transmission are permanently assembled to the jack, and cannot be removed, as in the case of the portable drive of the present system. In order for the Levine device to be used as a wheel lug remover, the entire jack with its attached motor and transmission must be positioned to engage the wheel lugs.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,215 issued on Oct. 11, 1994 to Joseph R. Viracola describes a Circuit Interconnect For A Power Tool, comprising a "dummy" battery which is electrically connectable to an electrical power source, such as the 12 volt cigarette lighter or auxiliary power output of an automobile. The device essentially takes up the physical space of a removed battery pack within the handle of a cordless power tool. Viracola is silent regarding any voltage conversion which may be required to operate the tool at the proper voltage, and does not disclose a speed reduction gearbox or any means of driving a folding camper extension and retraction mechanism, as provided by the present invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.